


What She Needed

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Not Canon Compliant, Riding Crops, Romance, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lucius always knew what she needed. Whether it was soft and loving, or hard and fast, his touch was everything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	What She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty little bit was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square O3- whips. Thank you GaeilgeRua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe. They belong to their respective owner. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“Tough day at the Ministry?” Lucius asked as Hermione stumbled through their Floo into the library, groaning when she stepped through. 

“I hate that you convinced me to take the Minister of Magic position,” she grumbled, shrugging out of her robes. “I should have turned it down, given it to Harry or someone else.”

Lucius chuckled. “Some days, little witch, I’m sure it tests your patience, but you’re making the difference this world needs.”

Hermione paused, looking at Lucius. Her gaze softened, and her anger and frustration dissipated. “I suppose you’re right.”

He grinned. “I usually am.” He approached her, pausing just in front of her.

“Don’t get cocky.” 

His grin deepened before he bent down to kiss her gently. “I can tell, little witch, you need it right now, don’t you?” When she didn’t answer, her stubbornness coming through, he took her chin in his hands and tilted it upwards. “Let go of the control, little witch. It’s what you need, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she whispered, finally meeting his gaze.

"On your knees," Lucius ordered, looking at her.

Hermione slid gracefully to the floor, kneeling submissively in front of him.

"Good girl," Lucius purred, pulling a riding crop from within his sleeve. "Take off your shirt and turn around." 

Hermione complied eagerly, leaving her top bare to him. “You were prepared, weren’t you?”

Lucius grinned. “I knew your meeting with the Wizengamot was going to be trying for you.”

She hummed. It seemed Lucius always knew what she needed and when - it was why they worked so well together as a couple.

Lucius gently stroked the riding crop down Hermione's back before raising it and striking her with it. Hermione couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Again and again, Lucius struck her, with Hermione arching up to meet each stroke. After several minutes, Lucius stopped.

"Look at me, little witch," he ordered.

Hermione turned and looked up at Lucius. She licked her lips in want when she saw his hard cock pressing through his trousers. 

"You've been such a good little witch so far that I think you deserve a little reward," Lucius said. He stroked his hand holding the crop across the bulge in his trousers before resting it on Hermione's shoulder. "Undo them," he commanded.

Hermione leant forward and slowly undid his trousers, pulling them down before bringing her hands up to rest on Lucius's hips. She breathed softly across the heated flesh that she had just exposed. Lucius's slender hips jerked forward, and he moaned.

"Suck me, little witch,” Lucius groaned. “I know you want my cock in your mouth.”

Hermione lapped at the tip of Lucius's cock before engulfing it in one swift movement.

"Oh, yessss," Lucius hissed. "Just like that, love.” He wrapped one hand in her hair and began to fuck her mouth mercilessly. 

Hermione sucked him eagerly, teasing his cock with her tongue as Lucius thrust himself further down her eager throat, eventually coming with a guttural groan.

"On your feet, little witch," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, complying with the command and standing before him.

"Strip,” he said, licking his lips.

Hermione quickly removed the rest of her clothing, and Lucius reached out to stroke his cock, which was hard once more.

"You want to come, don't you, little witch?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"But you're not going to are you?"

"No, sir. Not until you say I can, sir." Hermione looked at Lucius pleadingly. 

“Bend over the edge of the sofa,” Lucius directed, his gaze roaming her hungrily. 

Hermione quickly responded, moving to the sofa and placing herself over the arm of the sofa, so that her arse was up presented to him. 

The first smack to her ass with the crop startled her slightly, making her twitch. She had expected his hand, not the crop still. Lucius shushed her, and then a second slap landed on the other cheek. Then they started to fall in earnest, one after another, until Hermione was moaning and pressing herself against the sofa, trying to find some relief.

"That's it, little witch. Feels good, doesn't it?" Lucius whispered, never letting up.

Hermione groaned her agreement, pushing up in an effort to get Lucius to spank her harder. 

Lucius obliged. He alternated where he snapped the leather crop against her skin, never spanking her in the same place twice. He whispered a mixture of naughty and sweet litanies as he did so. 

When Lucius stopped, Hermione’s arse and thighs were throbbing. Her face was wet with the tears that she’d shed against her will, and she was moaning with every exhale. It hurt so good, and she wanted more. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop," he begged.

"Shh," Lucius hushed her. "We're not done yet." He moved and knelt on the sofa, helping Hermione reposition herself. He spread her legs, humming in appreciation at the sight of her wet core. “You love when I spank you, don’t you, little witch?”

“Touch me, please,” Hermione begged.

Lucius leant forward, swiping his tongue along her core, teasing her a few times before he focused his attention on her clit.

Hermione closed her eyes, a groan escaping her lips as his tongue circled her clit. "Lucius!" she cried.

He pulled back to look at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You like that, don't you?"

" _Please_ ," Hermione begged. "So close." With him spanking her earlier, she was more than ready for him, the build-up having her wound so tightly.

Lucius returned to his position between her legs. He lapped at her centre, playing close attention to her clit. Moments later, she cried out as her orgasm hit. He held her legs open, continuing to pleasure her as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she finished, he sat on the sofa and quickly pulled her into his lap.

Hermione wasted no time in lifting herself up and sliding down over his cock. She moaned as he filled her completely. "Lucius," she gasped, adjusting to his size. His hands rested on her hips.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Lucius said, his eyes wide. "Ride me,” he commanded.

"Yes," she moaned as she began to move. It only took her a moment to find a rhythm, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. Lucius met her thrusts, holding onto her hips as she moved up and down.

Hermione gyrated her hips against his, her breathing coming in fast breaths. "Lucius," she moaned, "Oh, yes."

"You feel so fucking good," he panted. "Ride me faster."

Lucius’s command spurred Hermione on; she rode him with a fervent passion. His hands cupped her arse, giving it a squeeze as he moaned. "I'm gonna come, Hermione."

"Fuck," she cried, knowing that she was close as well. Lucius thrust up into her before smacking her on the arse, knowing the sting of pain would send her over the edge. 

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried out, her body humming as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock as she came, and within moments, Lucius let out a guttural moan as he came.

Hermione slumped forward against Lucius, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "Lucius," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“Love you, little witch,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“You always know what I need, Lucius,” she hummed. “Thank you.”

He tightened his grip on her, hugging her against him tightly. “Always, little witch.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Always.”


End file.
